5 Nights at Freddy's Ultimate
5 Nights at Freddy's Ultimate is a 5 Nights at Freddy's game created by CLAGames and Scott Cawthon. It is the fifth instalment in the 5 Nights at Freddy's series and includes 17 animatronics, 23 cameras and much more. You play as Julia Cummings, and the game takes place in 2002. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Bonnie the Bunny Chica the Chicken Foxy the Pirate Fox Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Mangle Balloon Boy The Marionette Ultimate Freddy Ultimate Bonnie Ultimate Chica Ultimate Foxy Ultimate Balloon Boy The Ultimate Marionette OCs Mr Handy (owned by PvzFanatic) Pluff (owned by Bolt-Weed) Blanch (owned by Bolt-Weed) Boni (owned by Bolt-Weed) Chef (owned by ManinBlack007JK) Top Chef (owned by ManinBlack007JK) Gearkreig (owned by Aldrasos) Ivan the Iguana (owned by Ivan the iguana) Toy Ivan (owned by Ivan the iguana) Holly the Fox (owned by Foxstar241) Toy Holly (owned by Foxstar241) Cally the Cat (owned by 5.107.182.244) Ted the Teddy (owned by 5.107.182.244) Freezy Fazbunny (owned by Downtown Freezy) If anyone would like to add their OCs, just tell me in the comments! Locations Basement Parts/Service (CAM 01) All the old animatronics start here. The walls are lined with benches for the animatronics to sit on and a few endoskeletons are visible in the background of the room as well. Storage Room (CAM 02) Boxes of spare animatronic parts and endoskeletons can be seen in here. Apart from that, there is not much in this room. Laboratory (CAM 03) This is where the animatronics are built. There are many boxes of endoskeleton and animatronic parts located around the room, as well as lots of complicated experimental things. Ground Floor Security Office (YOU) The player starts here. They are standing behind a desk with a fan, some crumpled pieces of paper and a cup of coffee. There are 3 doors - one leading into the Office Hall in front of them that you can't close, and two leading to the West and East Halls on either side that you can close. There are also two vents leading to Party Rooms 1 and 2 here. Lobby (CAM 01) There is a desk in the corner here with an Employee of the Month poster displayed on the wall, as well as a lot of decorative things scattered around the room. There are a few sofas and armchairs as well as a coffee table in another corner. Show Stage (CAM 02) This is a brightly lit, marble stage with clouds and a sun in the background for decoration. A microphone sits at the front for Ultimate Freddy, as well as a guitar holder for Ultimate Bonnie and a drum set for Ultimate Chica. Ultimate Freddy, Ultimate Bonnie and Ultimate Chica start here. Dining Area (CAM 03) There are 8 tables in total in the dining room (2 in each row), each one of them surrounded by chairs with gold stars on the backs of them. Pizzas are set up on the walls for decoration. Also, there are certain table covers for each row. On the first row, there are 'Let's Party!' Freddy table covers, second row, there are 'Let's Rock!' Bonnie table covers, third row, there are 'Let's Eat!' Chica table covers, and on the fourth and final row, there are 'Let's Play!' Foxy table covers. Backstage (CAM 04) A few spare endoskeletons and animatronic parts are kept back here. Ultimate Golden Freddy starts here, as he is an animatronic used for birthday parties only. Kidz Kove (CAM 05) This is the play area of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace. A ball pit is seen in the corner here, along with a sandpit in the opposite corner, a pair of swings, a see-saw, a slide and a pirate ship for the kids to play on at the back. Ultimate Foxy starts here. Prize Corner (CAM 06) This is where the Ultimate Marionette starts. There are many shelves lined with plushies and action figures, and a small counter in front. The Ultimate Marionette's music box is just in the corner. Balloon Stand (CAM 07) This is where Ultimate Balloon Boy hands out balloons to everyone. There is a small counter in front of him, as well as balloons attached to the walls around him. Janitor's Closet (CAM 08) This is where the janitor can store their supplies. There are shelves lined along the walls, as well as a mop in a bucket in the corner and a few empty boxes. Nights Night 1 Phone Call "Hey, Julia! Welcome to your new summer job as night security guard here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace! Now, just to let you know, the animatronics here do wander around a bit at night. Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Now, they might glitch out a bit and try to attack you, so we have solutions to that problem! If they come from the West or East Halls, just close the doors, but if they come from the Office Hall, then put on the Freddy Mask. Don't wear it for too long as during development of the building, some toxic and other nasty stuff might have gotten in there. If they try to crawl through the vents, then you'll need to seal the vents by double-tapping their cam button. This will lock them in there for the rest of the night, but we'll get them out in the morning. Also, you can play audio on the cameras to lure the animatronics away from your office. Only Bonnie and Chica should be active tonight, so you shouldn't have too much of a problem. If you experience errors, head over to the maintenance panel, use your flashlight to see through the cameras and in the Office Hall, and make sure you keep an eye on both the building power and your flashlight power. An alarm will blare if you get a system error. Finally, make sure to head over to the Prize Corner video feed from time to time and wind up the music box. This will keep the Puppet away. Anyways, goodnight, good luck, and hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow." Animatronics introduced: Ultimate Bonnie, Ultimate Chica, Ultimate Marionette Night 2 Phone Call "Hey Julia! If you're hearing this, then congrats on completing your first night on the job! Hopefully you didn't have too much of a problem. Tonight, Foxy should become active. You know that pirate fox who lives in Kidz Kove? Yeah, that's him. Well, you see, he's a little different compared to the others. The Freddy Mask won't work on him, so instead you'll have to continuously flash your flashlight on and off at him if he gets in the Office Hall until he goes away. Guess he doesn't like flashing lights, heh. Also, he tends to run down the West Hall to get to your office unlike the other animatronics, so he can be a bit unpredictable. Finally, I did forget to mention last night that if you get multiple errors at once, you can click Reboot All on the maintenance panel. It just takes longer, that's all. Anyways, goodnight and good luck!" Animatronics introduced: Ultimate Foxy More coming soon! Game Mechanics Doors If an animatronic is outside your office, you can close these. However, you can only close 2. You can't close the 3rd one, so you'll need to be careful. Lights Use these to check if an animatronic is outside one of your doors (the ones that you can close). Freddy Mask Use this if an animatronic gets into your office. The animatronic will eventually wander back out. The Freddy Mask does not work on Foxy, Ultimate Foxy, or the Ultimate Marionette. Plus, you can't wear the Freddy Mask for long, as there is toxic inside it, and if the toxic bar fills up to its max, you will suffocate and die. Flashlight You can use this to check if an animatronic is in the Office Hall or the cameras. However, it has its own power, and if this power runs out, you won't be able to use your flashlight anymore. Power There is limited power, and if this power runs out, Ultimate Freddy will appear at your left door, play the Toreador March, then sneak into the room and jumpscare you. Music Box You will need to wind this up in order to stop the Ultimate Marionette from getting you. Maintenance Panel Sometimes, you will experience errors with your audio devices, camera system and ventilation, so you will need to head over to the maintenance panel to fix these errors. Alarm The alarm sounds if you have a ventilation error or if an animatronic is in your office. It does not work if the power has run out. Vents The animatronics will try to crawl through these to get to your office. In order to stop them, you will need to seal the vents by double clicking their camera button. This will lock the animatronics in there for the rest of the night. Cameras You can use these to check where the animatronics are in the pizzeria. Audio You can use this on the cameras to lure the animatronics away from your office. More coming soon! Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:Caely's Stuff